Burning For You
by rosadellic
Summary: After finding a motel to crash in, Jill and Carlos finally act on the feelings that were forming between them since they met. RE3 Remake inspired. Originally uploaded to AO3.


The motel was the cleanest thing either of them had seen in days but it felt more like years, possibly even more than that. It definitely wasn't the nice looking place but it was better than running through destroyed, infected-filled streets of a once vibrant city turned into a bioterrorism attack. So Jill Valentine welcomed the fresh linen sheets, beige comforters, the old fashioned lamp next to the bed and the slightly paint chipped mahogany walls.

The curtains were in decent shape at least so without getting herself settled, Jill walked over towards them so she could yank them closed. Perhaps it was from the anxiety she was still dealing with due to literally fighting for her life for three days straight but it wasn't like she could place the paranoia, she just wanted the curtains closed.

After doing that mindless task, she sighed lowly but before she could sit down on the large bed, a low chuckle came from the other side of the room.

Turning around, Jill smiled tiredly when Carlos approached her after locking the dead bolt on the door. He looked just as exhausted and worn down as she did, multiple scrapes and dirt patches scattered across his battered arms and face, small bags from lack of sleep or food forming underneath his dark brown eyes.

Jill didn't look any better, a few more burn marks and cuts running across her skin and the healing wound on her left shoulder from where she had been infected lingering behind.

It was a nightmare-inducing reminder of what she went through almost twenty four hours ago, the after effects of being cured still making her body feel a lot weaker than anything she was used too. Working in law enforcement helped her body welcome damage and stray gunfire but feeling that hideous creature attack her and infecting her in the process left her mind reeling from being shattered. Jill couldn't help but think she was still going to turn into one of those mindless, shuffling creatures and even while sitting in a safe haven with no harm coming to her, it still made her want to curl up and sob.

Jill was too strong willed for that though so when she saw Carlos walking over towards, still alive just like he had been from the first time they met, it eased her mind. They were both suffering from injuries that would have killed most people but miraculously, they were still among the living and that was all she needed.

Jill turned around a bit on the bed despite her aching muscles protesting so she could face Carlos, the man who went above and beyond to cure her. She would never be able to repay him for his selfless act, no one had every done such a thing for her before. They met only three days ago but it felt longer to her, Carlos becoming someone she could trust wholeheartedly over that short span of time. If she ever had the chance, she would try and do the same for him in the near future.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft, almost lost in the chaos of everything that happened. Carlos eased himself down onto the right side of the bed, groaning once he felt a sore muscle in his lower leg complain against the movement.

After removing one of his boots, Carlos looked into her tired but still pretty blue eyes and smiled again.

"A lot better since we're out of that hellhole. I don't know anything about this town that we're in now but if there's no zombies, then I'm okay with this." Freeing both feet from his tattered boots, he leaned back on his palms as the satisfying sensation of amenity ran through him.

Jill did the same and afterwards, rolled over onto the bed and once she got comfortable, stared up at the blank ceiling. It was quiet for a long moment after the short words between them, Jill finding herself getting stuck in her thoughts as she continued to think about what happened over those three days. It felt longer than three days but the sight of people from the city she lived in getting eaten and running for their life was haunting.

What was she going to do now that everything she owned was destroyed? Where would she end up? So many plaguing questions were filing in and out of her mind.

Jill was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize Carlos had been speaking to her until he waved a few fingers in front of her face, making her blink a few times.

"Jill, you okay? You look like you were spacing out for a second." He asked her calmly, now laying on the bed himself but propped on his side so he could keep his cheek rested comfortably in his palm and stretch out at the same time. Jill sighed, rubbing her eyes with her palms before pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I'm okay, there's no need to be worried about me... I think I'm just tired." A reassuring yawn followed her response that had her eyes watering a bit. Carlos stared at her for a moment with calm dark eyes before looking around the room, it being eerily quiet without the surrounding sounds of people screaming, inhuman monsters and constant gunfire. He had no idea what time it was, they checked in rather late but the night sky in the September air was not calming in the least.

"Maybe try and get some sleep then? You need it more than I do and I'd be willing to look after you, Jill. I won't leave you alone." Carlos reassured firmly, his hair a mess of curls and the facial hair beginning to grow in more, looking a bit more stubbly than before.

Jill stayed quiet again before looking over to meet his eyes, the same eyes that she was welcomed to after waking up from being cured. They were so dark, so intense but the brown was somehow soothing. She could stare at them forever if allowed.

Rubbing her bare arms somewhat since she was only in a light blue top with no sleeves, Jill considered this offer before deciding to go with it, the pull of sleep heavy on her eyes. Tucking herself into the thick covers, she exhaled lowly and closed her eyes. She could feel Carlos still next to her on the bed and it was comforting, almost therapeutic to have someone she trusted with her life being so close to her. It felt like heaven to be allowed this sort of safety.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Jill questioned lowly, although she was beginning to give into the slumber that was calling for her, completely forgetting about the dirty clothes she still had one or the multiple wounds littering her body.

She felt him shift somewhat on the bed and although she was half unconscious, a small smile tugged at her chapped lips when fingers gently but briefly carded through her messy hair.

"I will, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here." That was all Jill needed to here before complete blackness fell over her.

* * *

Not even into a few hour slumber, Jill snapped her eyes open before sitting up quickly. She was breathing a bit heavy but all she could focus on was how dark the room looked now, the bedside lamp having been turned off while she was asleep. There was something unsettling about the darkness that filled the room, the air feeling too thick for her liking so without a second thought, she hopped out of bed and was searching for the knife she usually had strapped to her belt.

In the midst of her search, the lamp was flicked on and quickly illuminated the room with light once more.

Jill looked up a bit startled with the combat knife tightly in her grasp but all she saw was Carlos sitting up as well, looking bewildered and judging from how groggy he looked, he had fallen asleep next to her some time earlier. He was still in the same clothes he had been wearing for past couple of days, the pants looking crinkled and his hair somehow looking even more ruffled than before.

"Carlos..." Jill shuddered out lowly before resting herself on her knees, cheeks tinting a bit pink at how rational she just acted.

She couldn't believe she was about to pull her knife out on him for turning the light on but she knew it was from her head messing with her during her sleep. The past three days had been brutal for them both and with how good Carlos had been to her during that short time, he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Dropping the blade and kicking it under her weapon's harness for the time being, she ran both hands through her sweat-caked hair, also feeling perspiration on her neck and back, it being slightly uncomfortable. They were both looking and smelling pretty gross.

"I'm so sorry about that, I guess I got a little freaked out when I saw how dark it was in here. It gave me a bit of anxiety." Carlos didn't look angry at all but there was a small gleam of concern in his dark eyes. He sat up fully before kicking the blankets back off his legs, suddenly feeling a bit too hot as well.

"No worries, Jill. You've been through a lot lately and it was my fault for turning the light off. I'm the one that's sorry. You've got nothing to be sorry about." Jill didn't feel the same but instead of arguing with the man like they did the first time they ran into each other, she offered him a shrug in response before hissing when the strap of her shirt rubbed a bit too harshly against one of the many burns marking her skin.

Carlos noticed this before standing up and walking around to her. He offered both of his hands and smiled almost sweetly down at her. "Why don't you go take a nice shower and try and clean up some of those wounds? You'll feel a lot better and you'll probably be able to sleep for the rest of the night, huh?"

Jill nervously chewed on her bottom lip before letting him pull her to her feet, a sudden tingling sensation following from how comforting his hands felt against her. It was the simple touch that she had gotten so used too. She adored it. Carlos was a few inches taller than her but she still found it easier to look up into the smoldering brown that were his eyes, something about the rich colour calming her frenetic heart beat. It was like he was her personal savior.

"You're right, I probably smell horrible. I can't even imagine what it's been like for you being next to me so much." Jill cracked a small smile when Carlos let out a chuckle, raising one hand so he could gently push back a few strands of her hair with his thumb.

Jill controlled the oncoming blush, still getting the sensation of butterflies fluttering around her stomach whenever he did something so gentle. The first time was when he tenderly cupped her cheek in the sewers, the small touch working as it calmed her nerves.

Carlos pulled back she could search through the drawers of the dresser next to the window, hoping to find something else for them to change into. "It's not that bad but I don't smell so good myself so you can't compare, chica. We both stink."

That sudden nickname had Jill's heart racing, knowing for sure from how hot her face had gone that she was blushing. When had she let herself get so weak? Becoming flustered over a guy...

Trying to hide it with a small cough behind her fist and hoping desperately she wasn't blushing, Jill looked around the room as he continued to shuffle through the wooden drawers before trying the closet that was right next to the empty bathroom.

"Ah-ha! Look what I found!" She snapped her gaze back towards to Carlos and blinked in surprise when he pulled out some clothes that had been sitting in there for some time.

Carlos grinned as he hung the clothes over one muscular arm before pulling out something that looked like it would fit her, a light grey t-shirt that looked incredibly soft, a pair of sleeping shorts and thankfully, clean undergarments. Jill honestly didn't care who they belonged too and took them graciously, the soft and clean fabric much better than what she currently had on. The jeans were causing friction and on top of that, she felt slimy and gross. A hot shower sounded incredible.

Jill hurried to the bathroom door but stopped after she opened the door. Before she could say anything, Carlos grinned again before looking over the clothes he found once more. "Ladies first and take as long as you want. You need a shower more than I do, Jill, I don't mind."

A small touched her full lips, Jill not realizing how content she looked before flicking on the light and closing the door behind her.

Not bothering to lock the door, Jill set the clothes onto the white marble sink counter before jumping slightly once she got a look at herself in the mirror.

Her face was covered with scuff marks, fresh cuts and her bare shoulders and arms looking a bit bruised with a few burns still bleeding that didn't catch her attention, it was the puncture wound on her right shoulder that was still healing up. The fast healing shocked her and although she assumed it had something to do with the antivirus, the wound just being there made her feel light headed.

Shaking her head and avoiding the mirror so she didn't have to look at it anymore, she set about removing her clothes almost gingerly. Her thighs felt tight from the running she had done for three days, the muscle protesting and it ached a bit when she began easing her worn jeans down her legs. Finally getting them off along with her socks, Jill carefully tugged her top over her head before grimacing at the random blood splotches across her chest and stomach, a painful looking bruise sitting above her left hip bone.

When she got the shower head running with hot water, Jill didn't step in yet and began searching the bathroom for a medical kit.

After checking under the sink, she made a small noise of triumph when she found one and quickly set it on top of the counter. It was bigger than a travel size but that didn't matter when the contents were filled with what she needed, band-aids, a can of first aid spray, cleansing alcohol and gauge pads.

"Thank god I found you." She said to herself before getting under the spray and let out a satisfying but quiet moan when the hot water fell on her battered body. That felt better than anything at the moment and before washing her hair out, Jill just got relaxed under the spray and let the water pellet soothe her tense shoulders. She stood there for what felt like hours, eyes closed and relaxing pooling in her mind as the water washed away all the dirt and blood.

Jill hadn't realized how long she had been in there until the hotel door opening and closing made her almost trip. Catching breath when she realized it was probably Carlos, the woman poured a bunch of shampoo in her hand before scrubbing it clean and once that was done, used some conditioner. She carefully ran the bar of soap over her injuries, hissing quietly but she toughed through it and finished up.

After stepping out of the stall and sighing from how clean she felt, Jill towel dried her hair until it was almost dry before pulling on the pair of panties, mindful of the painful bruise resting on her hip bone. They were basic cotton blend but felt good against her skin and even better when she pulled the light grey t-shirt overhead, it being a bit too big but it covered enough.

Sighing contently, Jill towel dried her hair off and slung the pair of shorts over her shoulder before walking back out, not really caring that she was half naked.

Carlos looked up from where he was searching through a brown paper bag, a small amount of pink tinting his cheeks once he noticed her state of undress. Clearing his throat nervously and looking away out of respect, he set the paper bag down by the foot of the bed before rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh Jill - you uh - well..."

Jill sighed, knowing what he was talking about before flopping down onto the bed and setting the pair of shorts next to her. "It's not a big deal is it? I mean I trust you and you trust me, right?"

Carlos still looked a little flushed but when he took a bit too long to respond, the woman frowned a bit before standing to her feet. "Sorry, I'll get dressed, I just thought - "

"_No!_ I mean uh - No, it doesn't bother me." Carlos interrupted her a bit too quickly, coming over to her in strides so he could look down into her ocean eyes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been around the ladies in awhile so seeing such a beautiful one right after a shower made me forget where I was for a sec." Jill shook her head as his flirtatious attitude returned, sitting back down on the bed and grabbed the medical kit.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I can try and fix us up with this? I know it's not much but it's better than nothing." Jill offered, holding the travel kit for him to see. "The most I can do is patch us up a bit but I wasn't trained as a medic. We had one for S.T.A.R.S but she disappeared after..." There was a pause and Carlos frowned at the sadness gleaming in her eyes, "Anyways, I can't do a lot for us."

Carlos scratched the stubble growing on his chin, grabbing the pair of clothes he found for himself before going over towards the bathroom. "Like you said, it's better than nothing and hey, I appreciate you wanting to help. You've done so far much for me since we met and I'll always remember that, Jill."

When he disappeared into the bathroom with the door closing, Jill was sure her cheeks were burning hot. This wasn't like her at all, what's going on here? She couldn't be attracted to Carlos, could she?

After deciding that it wasn't the right time to think about such things, she sighed before laying back first on the bed and stretching her arms above her head, the joints popping. Out of the corner of her eye, Jill noticed the paper bag Carlos had brought in and curiously leaned over to peek inside.

Smiling, Jill reached into the bag before pulling out the glass liquor bottle. "Now this is something I need." The golden label read something in Spanish that she couldn't understand but after popping the cap and flicking it across the room without care, she didn't care that it was probably a spiced rum before taking a long sip of it. It had a slight burn but nothing she wasn't used too, the feeling settling well in her stomach and taking the stress off her shoulders.

Carlos came out after his shower, wearing a pair of black sweat pants that looked a bit baggy with a white t-shirt that hung loosely on his frame. Since his hair was clean and not covered in grime anymore, it curled up more naturally and didn't look as shaggy. Before he could relax with a drink himself, he blinked in surprise when he spotted Jill already with the open bottle and in the middle of a another long drink.

"Slow down girl, I haven't even had a drink yet!" Chiding her gently, Carlos smiled before coming over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

Jill grinned sheepishly in return, wiping the corner of her mouth with her hand before handing the bottle to him. It wasn't empty yet, there was still a lot left to go around between them. "Sorry, I couldn't help it... this is pretty good though, where'd you get it?"

Carlos swallowed some himself, wincing a bit from the spiced flavor. "There's this little place right down the road and I had to pick this up. After what we've been through, I've been dying for a drink and I bought the first thing on the shelf. It's not bad, do you like it?" He handed the bottle back to the woman, who quickly gulped down more.

"I've never had Spanish rum before, I'm usually a beer or red wine type of girl but I think I could get used to this." Jill had a few more sips before she felt the familiar buzzing sensation, wondering if she was getting a little tipsy from this. The more the merrier she thought, she needed to get drunk after everything she had seen, all of it starting at the mansion back in July. If getting drunk would erase the memories, then so be it.

Carlos took the bottle from her then, chuckling at bit when he noticed her cheeks looking pink from the intake and her eyes a bit more dreamy than before.

Taking one final swallow himself, he set the bottle by the foot of the bed again before meeting her eyes. Jill had always been attractive to him, he was guilty of checking her out a few times, but to see her face clean from blood and her hair out of her face, he saw how _beautiful_ she really was. Her eyes were _so_ blue, _so_ innocent but also courageous. Jill was the most endearing but powerful woman he had ever met.

Jill noticed his stare and once again smiled with a bit of shyness, something he didn't think he would ever see. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Carlos looked down at her full lips, now less dry and more plump looking, before gazing back up into her eyes. He knew she wasn't drunk, maybe a little tipsy, but nothing that would stop the both of them from being consensual.

Carlos raised his hand and cupped her chin, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. He had been waiting for almost three days to ask her this question but with everything out of the way now and the danger of being chased down and hunted by a large, murderous creature, he couldn't think of a more reasonable time to act on his feelings. He had nothing to lose and equally, nothing to gain.

"Puedo besarte, Jill?" He asked her in his native language, Jill tilting her head curiously with a small but affectionate smile tugging at her lips.

She had no clue what he just asked her but without giving him an answer at all and probably with help from the rum, Jill grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down so she could press her lips against his firmly.

Carlos was taken back but recovered quickly enough to return the kiss with just as much passion, eyes closing as they both fell into a state of amenity. Since they were both clean and smelled better from their showers, the personal bubble of being close to one another was welcomed and after a second, Carlos had one hand tenderly cupping her cheek and the other cautiously resting on her shirt covered thigh.

Jill moaned softly into the kiss when it deepened and their tongues were involved, raw pleasure running through her body. She hadn't been with anyone this intimately in too long and if there was one person she wanted to spend this kind of time with, it was Carlos. They kept fighting for control when the kiss became heavier, breaths audible between them from how strong the sexual tension had been.

Without stopping the kiss, Carlos wrapped one muscular arm around her back and let the other gently grab her bicep to avoid bothering her wounds so he could carefully start pushing her back onto the bed. Jill gave in without fight, linking her arms around his broad shoulders and sighing lowly at the feeling of his hot body on top of hers.

Carlos broke the kiss to take in a few deep breaths of air, the tip of his nose and his lips flushed pink as Jill took in deep breaths, cheeks glowing and a small smile gracing her features.

The two only gazed into each other's eyes for a split second before they came together for another deep kiss, Carlos lowering himself fully and cupping the back of her head tenderly. Jill again moaned, the sound so pleasing to his ears and he wanted to hear a lot more of it. Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling lightly, Carlos gripped her bare thigh before parting them so he could get in between them.

Jill whimpered when she felt him press against her due to the position, arching her spine to try and sink more into the position for friction. Carlos moved onto the skin of her neck, lightly scraping his teeth before kissing over it to soothe the gentle bite, groaning under his breath when she gasped from it and tried shifting up into him.

There was nowhere else she wanted to be at the moment, no one else she wanted to be with at the moment, all Jill wanted was Carlos. And only him. "Carlos... I want you..."

Hearing those words made Carlos pull back abruptly to look into her glistening eyes, wondering if she actually meant what she said. She was panting somewhat, her lashes fluttering and he had to hold himself back from how tempting she looked, her lips practically begging to be kissed again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your shoulder's still pretty banged up and I'd never forgive myself for hurting you in this state, Jill. I'm not sure - "

Jill put a stop to that by tugging him back down for another kiss, running her tongue across his lower lip and biting onto it that left him groaning deeply. A masculine sound that left her body begging for more, all she wanted was to be filled completely by Carlos. His scent, his strong build, the firm rippling of muscles adorning tanned skin, the facial hair lining his chin, everything and anything.

"Please Carlos... I need you right now... I need you so much..." Jill's voice left her in a rush, her face burning hot from her own words, hoping she didn't sound so desperate or worse, just plain annoying. But Carlos didn't think anything of the sort, his heart thudding inside of his chest at the words he wanted to hear for so long finally coming out. The alcohol had probably worn off by now but even so, he felt like he was sitting on cloud nine from being with Jill.

Carlos buried his face into her neck, his hands sliding down her sides slowly and her right hand curling into his slightly damp hair, her left now ghosting over the fabric of the shirt stretching his back. Needing to feel the intense muscle underneath, Jill slipped her hands underneath the hem of his shirt before hiking it up to reveal even more tanned skin but hands grabbing onto her wrists stopped her.

"_Chica_..." Carlos suddenly warmed in a low tone of his voice, lifting his head so he could bore his smoldering brown eyes into the shining blue of hers. "You're getting me going here and if you keep this up, I'm not gonna be able to stop."

That was a warning Jill didn't care about and after freeing her hands from his, she grabbed him by his butt before yanking him flush between her thighs, making him groan from the feeling of her soft core brushing against his hardening groin. That was all Carlos needed to know it was okay to continue before they met for an intense kiss, nothing but unbridled passion running between them now.

Once he felt hands tugging at his shirt again, Carlos leaned up so he could tug the shirt over his head, finally revealing an incredibly toned stomach that had Jill's eyes widening.

She had an idea he was in shape but to see him in this state of undress was indescribable, his honey tanned skin practically glowing due to the lamp, powerful chest and abdominals leading down to prominent hip bones that had her ascending from how sexy he was. There was also a bit of dark hair on his chest and another bit that disappeared into his pants but the more she gawked, the more she wanted him completely naked.

Carlos flexed his pectorals somewhat when Jill ran one hand over the taught muscle, not liking how covered she was at the moment. "Take it all off, chica, I want to see you too."

Not one to be shy about nudity, Jill lifted her arms with a devious gleam in her eyes as she allowed him to pull off the grey shirt and toss it behind him uncaringly. Carlos ran his eyes over her body once he got to see what she looked like, loving how much lighter she was in comparison to him but also how curvaceous she was too, her breasts a bit heavier than he expected but not unattractive in the slightest. Everything about Jill was beautiful to him.

Jill lifted her thighs so she could wrap them around his waist and pull him down onto of her again, her breath leaving her in a small pants but she smiled regardless. Carlos smiled back at her, claiming her flushed lips heatedly before running his hands freely over her exposed skin.

When her hand once again got tangled in his hair, he carefully cupped her breasts in both hands and massaged them, not wanting to cause her any pain. Jill moaned when his thumbs gently ran over her nipples, the sensitive nubs hardening and peaking against them.

She arched her back into the sensation, her hand going over his as he continued to rub the tender bud, a whimper escaping when his mouth moved from hers and onto her collar bone. Lips suddenly encasing her nipple had her gasping sharply, again trying to lift upwards as her other breast was still being fondled.

Carlos descended down her stomach, pressing gentle kisses and nips against the tender skin before stopping right under her navel. Jill looked down at him, watching with cloudy eyes as he ran his fingers over her sensitive mound, the fabric of her panties being not being thick enough to stop her from shuddering against them. He repeated the action more slowly, this time thumbing against her clit through them, his eyes hardening when he got the reaction he wanted, Jill letting out a loud whine and her toes curling.

"Do you like that?" Carlos huskily asked her, his own arousal beginning to run through him just from seeing her liked this, panting and ready for him, it was all he could ever want right now. Jill keened at the way she was spoken to, his low voice sending a plethora of hot and cold chills through her body.

"Oh god - _Carlos!_" That was all she could say before she gasped loudly when a hot mouth enveloped her and even with her panties on, she could feel his breath beating against her, it being enough to get her body flowing with want.

Carlos felt the warm wetness through her underwear, his own erection straining against the sweats he had on at how much he was turning her on. Neither of them had expected this to get so intimate but now that it was, he couldn't get enough and Jill was giving him a multitude of signs that she didn't want this to end anytime soon.

Carlos ran his hands over her inner thighs, watching her body tremble with absolute need before he curled his fingers under the band of her panties. Meeting her eyes for a moment and when Jill gave him that nod that let him know he could keep going, he tugged the panties off her hips and down her legs, them also landing on the floor somewhere.

Once they were out of the way, he laid down on his stomach with his legs partially off the bed before getting back between her spread thighs.

Jill balanced herself on her elbows as she watched Carlos give her a knowing smirk before he lowered his head and when she felt the first but slow swipe of her tongue across her moistened slit, it had her moaning blissfully. That didn't stop there because he soon had his tongue running ever so slowly through her slit, teasing in a methodical pace that made her thighs tremble and her hands clutching the bed sheets.

Carlos gently parted her folds with one hand before lathing his tongue against her clit and carefully inserting two fingers into her soft opening with the other, her hot walls tightening around them from the attentive penetration.

Jill let out a few shuddering moans combined with a jumbled mess of words when he began slowly fingering her in time with licking her nub, her body completely melting into the sensation. Since she was already so wet, he had no trouble picking up a faster pace with his fingers but made sure not to be too rough in fear of accidentally hurting her.

"C-Carlos!" Jill could barely talk, the air in the room suddenly feeling a lot thicker than before but all she could really focus on was the waves of pleasure soaring through her. She had experience with some oral and foreplay like this before but none of those previous times felt as good as this did, Carlos knowing exactly what do do and which of her buttons to press to get her going like a spouting fire hydrant. He merely hummed lowly in response to her pleas, slipping his index and middle further inside so he could start rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Carlos could tell she was close to peak from her cries of pleasure and her inner walls contracting around his fingers but before he let her reach that much needed orgasm, he stopped what he was doing all together and carefully pulled his fingers out. Jill was panting harshly from the amazing foreplay he had just given her, breath coming out in sharp heaves and sweat pearling on her forehead and body.

Jill, still sucking in as much air as she could, glared into his dark eyes but still had enough energy to smile. "You love leaving a girl hanging, don't you?"

Chuckling from her sardonic response, Carlos sat up before climbing over her to press a few tender kisses across her flushed cheeks and lips, loving the almost quiet moans he got from his tender actions.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want you getting off that easily, chica. We're not done yet." Carlos responded coolly but affectionately, beginning to run his finger tips over the area he had just got done with, making her quiver when they danced softly across her tender slit. They dared to slip in between and briefly come in contact with her clit again but Jill quickly grabbed his wrist and bore into his intense eyes, so dark and welcoming.

Carlos read what her incredible blue eyes were saying and sat back further on the bed, this time loosening the strings on his sweat pants before finally getting them off his waist and down his chiseled thighs, showing off more sculpted tanned skin. He hadn't bothered to put his boxers back on after showering and that left Jill with the sight of his impressive erection, it being a lot bigger than she expected in thickness and length. It was larger than she what she had seen in the past but all she wanted was to have it inside her.

Carlos fisted a hand around his erection and slowly began rubbing himself down, knowing Jill was watching him with predatory eyes. He had been told by a few girls in the past that he was pretty big in that department and he never really thought much of it but something about Jill seeing him like this lit a small spark in him, making him want to tease her by touching himself. And she liked it, her eyes glazing with lust and her bottom lip being gnawed on by her teeth.

Jill continued to watch his slicked hand travel back and forth on his penis, the glistening tip beginning to leak fluids and she wanted nothing more than to taste him. But what she really wanted was sex and the thought of engaging in more foreplay was going to drive her up the wall so after spreading her thighs again, she bit down on her bottom lip before stroking her fingers over herself, catching his attention instantly.

Carlos quickly got back in between her legs, lifting and spreading her toned thighs a bit more so he could fit himself snugly between them.

Jill hefted out a groan when he slipped his thumb through her soaked folds, massaging the opening to her vagina that made her lift her hips to feel more of it. "I can't take this anymore, please Carlos... I need you inside me now."

"Anything for you, Jill. Fuck, you drive me crazy." Without saying much else, Carlos carefully aligned his erection up with her slick opening before slowly pushing himself in.

Jill let out a loud gasp that was full of edge, tossing her head back onto her pillow as she fought the searing ache of penetration since she hadn't had sex in a long while. It didn't burn but it felt a bit taught, her inner walls tightening around his girth to try and handle it.

Carlos let out a deep moan, trying to control his labored breathing but it was hard due to how tight she was, something he didn't really think of. It wasn't a bad feeling but as soon as he was fully sheathed inside of her, he let out the breath he had been holding in and relished as wet hotness engulfed him. Jill wasn't doing any better than he was, her breaths coming out in clenched pants and her chest tightening from how much air she was trying to hold in.

"Fuck Jill - _fuc__k_." Carlos couldn't think of what to say, his mind scrabbled and all he could do was grab onto her hips, once again mindful of the bruise resting there, before beginning to start a steady pace.

The sensation of being completely whole with someone she trusted so much left Jill whimpering for more, her heart thudding at the thought. She tangled her arms around Carlos's neck, bringing him closer for a kiss, her moans seeping through.

Carlos was slow and steady at first before picking up speed once he felt her fingers running through his hair and over his neck, their tongues rolling around each other. Groaning under his breath from her muscles tightening around his erection, he huffed against her lips before sliding his hands up her stomach and over her breasts, her erect nipples brushing against his sweaty palms.

Jill was completely rapt, her eyes fluttering and her chest heaving against the traction, Carlos still going at a reasonable pace but it was firm enough to make her toes curl tightly. Her body felt burning hot, her hair now sticking to her the back of her neck with sweat, whining and croaking because Carlos was now biting and sucking at the tender crook of neck, that combined with his thrusting sending her close to the edge.

Carlos was feeling the same, the fire beginning to flick at his lower regions and it was a warning that made him pick up his pace, not going slow anymore but still at a pace where he didn't hurt her. Jill couldn't care less but the way he was gliding in and out of her left her gasping for more, keeping her arms linked around his neck as much as she could, her spread thighs beginning to ache but it was worth it.

"_Jill_... " Muttered Carlos, who was lost in the throws of bliss, his hips started to falter as he felt his release approaching a bit too fast for his usual liking. Jill moaned against his lips, tugging on his bottom one with her teeth, loving the low whine she got in return but when one of his hands reached down and his thumb began rubbing fastly over her clit, she jerked back and let out a shout.

Once Carlos pulled out before sinking all the way back deeply with his thumb still going full time of her nub, Jill arched upwards with a loud cry of pleasure, her orgasm washing through her with little warning.

Feeling her get off because of him and her tight walls clenching around his erection, Carlos didn't last much longer himself and buried his face into her shoulder so he could hold in his loud groan, making sure to pull out just in time as he came.

Jill panted harshly once she came down from her high, eyes glazed over as she stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Carlos was breathing heavily into her soft neck, laying comfortably between her thighs and his chest pillowed against hers.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes following, his heart still beating frenetically but when he realized the mess on the sheets, he had to get up.

Once he did, he was met with a genial expression on Jill's face, her eyes looking tired but she not longer had that sad gleam showing in them. She began tracing his lips and facial hair with her fingers, stopping to press her thumb onto his bottom lip, "Are you okay? Feeling good?"

Carlos smiled against her thumb before straightening out her legs for her, firmly massaging her tense thigh to loosen up the muscle from cramping. "I'm feeling the same as you probably, just a lot less sore. What about you? Did I hurt you?" Worry was evident in his dark eyes so she shook her head, resting back against the pillows.

"Not one bit, I'm tougher than I look remember?" Carlos laughed quietly along with her but looking down and grimacing at the sticky mess left on the sheets.

After quickly removing them and tossing them into the trash bin near the bathroom, he settled back onto the mattress and let Jill come closer so she could rest her cheek against his chest. His heartbeat was soothing and right when she felt herself being pulled back into her slumber, fingers running through her messy locks made her smile dreamily, looking upwards so she could look into his eyes.

"Sleep well Jill, I'll see you when you wake up." Carlos said in a low but deep tone, letting her know that he was on the verge of falling asleep too.

Snuggling into his warm body and wrapping the blanket tighter around them, that's just what Jill did. They had no clue what time it was but they hoped the morning would have a similar feeling to this, calm and serene.

_These arms of mine, they are burning_  
_Burning from wanting you_


End file.
